


My Life: Diary

by HermioneJBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Background Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneJBlack/pseuds/HermioneJBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to 'My Life: The Untold Story'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 15th November 2000

15th November 2000

I’m scared. I’m in so much pain. I came home today and he was there. Dad. He was drinking again. He said mum was out, I don’t know where, not that it matters. She’s never there anyway. He started shouting at me, saying it was my fault. I don’t know what he meant, I haven’t done anything. He was throwing things and then he hit me. Over and over. I don’t know what to do.


	2. 21st December 2000

21st December 2000

What happened last night? Why does everything hurt? I remember walking in the park, and then speaking to Matt, but after that I can’t remember anything. How did I end up in Matt’s bedroom? Why were my clothes on the floor? I have a feeling I know, but I don’t think I want to.


	3. 16th March 2002

16th March 2002

I had a talk with Lew today. He seemed really worried about something. I asked him what was wrong and he finally told me. He’s gay. He said he was scared that I would think differently of him. I told him that no matter what, he will always be my best friend and I will always love him. He asked me to keep it a secret until he’s ready to tell others, but I don’t think he’s going to be ready to tell his parents yet. I think he’s scared they won’t accept him like I have. I hope they do. He deserves to be happy.


	4. 29th May 2002

29th May 2002

He’s getting worse. Dad has started to do the same thing as Matt, but it feels much, much worse. He takes me to this old flat, just outside town. Sometimes he brings his friends with him. The room is so cold and dark. Sometimes he leaves me there all day. I’m so scared when I’m left alone.


	5. 28th July 2003

28th July 2003

Sienna’s dead. I found her body at the bottom of a cliff. They say she jumped. The last time I spoke to her was last night. We were drinking, and she talked about climbing to the top of the cliff, walking to the end and not stop. I didn’t think she was serious, I thought it was just the drink talking. Everyone is blaming me, saying I should have done something. Maybe they’re right. I should have said something to her, I should have followed her. Maybe is I had, she’d still be alive.


	6. 8th August 2003

8th August 2003

Sky’s gone. She disappeared right after Sienna’s funeral. They were very close. I should have known something was wrong, she’s been distant since it happened. No one knows where she could have gone, but I know she took my bike. I hope she’s ok and I hope she comes home soon.


End file.
